TeenKinkreet
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Instead of Robin protecting the City, see how it goes when Raven and Starfire do it without the other Titans to help them. This is a crossover of TekkonKinkreet.


**A/N: This idea came from watching TekkonKinkreet. This is my first Raven/Starfire fic so don't hate me if you don't like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Starfire was in an old abandoned house waiting for her friend Raven to come back. The young girl just woke up from a dream she had. A dream about someone swimming in a big ocean underwater with a school of colorful fish around them They were surfacing to receive air, but that's when Starfire woke up before seeing who it is.

"Hello, this is Agent Starfire reporting for duty! And it's time to protect Jump City from evil!" Starfire said aloud running around the empty house pretending to drive a car around the empty house while making screeching and fighting noise. "Going under! And the time is..." Starfire stopped running around a looked at her many different sized watches on her left and right arms.

Starfire wore a sleeveless shirt with a light violet skirt and boots. She had a panda bear hat with a ninja headband on her forehead.

"I need to know what the time is. Helloo?" Starfire called out.

"Stop, thief!" Someone yelled as a young girl with dark raven hair was running away.

"At the tone, the time will be... " Starfire trailed off looking at her watch again while laying on the couch and kicking her feet up in the air.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. She was in a corner a minute ago, but the next thing I knew, she leapt over our heads."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Yeah. Sorry, Boss."

"Ergh! You guys are useless!"

The girl with dark violet hair and eyes watched as the boss argued with his two lackeys before walking off.

Back at the abandoned house, Starfire was blankly looking out the window. She was waiting for someone to come back, and she knew that they'd come back home no problem. During that time, Starfire went to used the bathroom while picking her nose in the front room still waiting. She was then sitting on the couch again scratching and yawning in boredom. Awhile later, Starfire stood at the window fogging it up with her breath as she made a swirl on it before seeing the girl with dark purple hair and eyes walking towards the house. She made a face with it pressed against the glass window before running and opening the door.

"Welcome back, Raven," Starfire said to the girl with gray skin named Raven who walked inside.

"Today's loot," Raven said handing Star two pocket fulls of change with a mixture of 1's, 5's, and 10 dollar bills crumpled up.

Starfire was amazed at how much Raven got today as the red-head ran to get her piggy bank to put the change and paper money in it saying, "Now, when this bank gets big and fat, that's when we'll get two plane tickets and fly to the beach. Right, Raven?" Raven didn't say anything as she walked into the kitchen. "We'll build a house near the sea and live in it. No one will ever bother us. Right, Raven?" Raven came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of soda. She wore a dark purple shirt with black baggy pants with a pair of goggles over her head. Her dark purple hair was short and spiky like a boy's hair style. "We promised, right, Raven?"

".. Yeah. We promised," Raven said sitting beside Starfire on the couch.

"That's good. Keeping a promise is a good thing," Starfire said laying her head on Raven's lap.

Raven and Starfire have been close friends since they were a year or two old. They grew up in Jump City defending each other from the bad guys which were trying to kill them.

Raven is two years older than Starfire who had no choice, but to grow up in the now cold city. She is the one protecting Starfire from the negativity of Jump City. The teen is also the one out of the two friends, who doesn't show any emotions towards anyone. Including Starfire who is used to seeing the same plain look on her face and voice.

Starfire is quite the opposite of her beloved friend. Star is the most sensitive and emotional if it's something that makes her happy or sad. However, because of growing up and watching the town Jump City change so dramatically, from it being a paradise, to a gang-slinging cesspool of death and depression, Starfire is not prepared for it and loses her grasp of reality. Unlike Raven's mind being full of things that are occurring, along with a sense to kill, Starfire's mind is in a blank state. She focuses on the simplest things in life like things that are soft, cute, and shining.

The house Raven and Starfire lived was a small one with only one bathroom and one room to sleep in. It was located underneath the highway of Jump City that was old and worn on the outside from lack of care. The inside wasn't as bad as it was. The two friends were also known as Cats by the way they jumped from one place to another and land on their feet. They're the two who run Jump City and protect it from villains.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I don't feel like adding anything right now. Most of you people know the movie TekkonKinkreet and should know how it ends along with the plot of the story. **

**If you want me to continue, say so. If not, I don't care. I'm still gonna do it. I'll just be doing other stories for a bit.**


End file.
